


Possessed 2: The Return

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Possessed [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, here's the sequel you never knew you wanted, more ghost smut shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: And then there were three...





	Possessed 2: The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



“That could feed a whole army…” Greg muttered as he watched Mycroft put the finishing touches on an omelette.

“It’s an experience,” Mycroft admonished him. “I hope you skipped breakfast, as discussed.”

“Haven’t had anything since last night. You were here… saw me eat nothing.”

“No secret snacks?”

“He didn’t cheat,” Alexander’s voice sounded out of Greg’s mouth. “At least nothing in his feelings that suggests any guilt.”

“See?” Greg said. “I’m not lying to you!”

Mycroft smiled sweetly as he put the plate in front of Greg, who was sitting at the kitchen table, which was laden with so many different fruits, Greg couldn’t even identify most of them. He leaned down to give Greg a tender kiss, but heard Alexander sigh instead of him. Still, he knew Greg would feel everything as well.

“You spoil me,” Alexander said.

“Well, I have the means to do it and I enjoy it,” Mycroft replied with a shrug and gestured to the plate. “Don’t let me stop you.”

With a childish grin Alexander picked up fork and knife. As he ate, Mycroft stood to the side, observing the spectacle of a ghost, who hadn’t eaten any food for decades, now discovering all the delights of a fluffy omelette. He had specifically asked for a large amount of fruits for this first experiment, and that was what Mycroft had provided. In fact he had provided the whole house.

After their more or less accidental first encounter, the three of them had a long talk about Alexander’s circumstances. He had told them about his life and death, and the loneliness of all these years alone in the ruins. Mycroft had bought the property more or less on the spot, announcing his deed to the others with a smug grin. The restoration had taken four months. The stone base of the house was still the same, and the layout too, as they had been too afraid to change too much, in fear Alexander’s ghost wouldn’t be able to hold onto the remnants. But as they were done, Alexander was still there, and he had welcomed them on their first night with a very special kind of surprise. Since then Mycroft and Greg had retreated to their new home on Skye for many long weekends, practically upgrading their relationship from two to three people…

“Here, try it with this…” Mycroft said and nudged a plate of chives towards Alexander, who took it with gratitude. He ate through the breakfast spread in record time and fell back into chair with a hearty sigh. But then Mycroft heard a groan that was definitely Greg.

“I know it’s not your body, but a bit of consideration… I’m stuffed,” Greg said, just as his hands brought the last piece of bread to his mouth, seemingly not listening to what he was saying.

“Come on,” the same mouth said in Alexander’s voice. “Just this, then we can trade places.”

Greg shrugged, which Mycroft could easily distinguish from Alexander’s motions and the bread disappeared. When he was finished chewing, Greg blinked a few times, looking down at his hands, then Mycroft felt a tingly sensation in his body as Alexander took the liberty to switch over.

“Now for dessert,” Alexander said and waved Mycroft’s hands theatrically towards the fruit.

Greg shook his head and laughed. He watched Mycroft almost stalk around the table, snatching pieces of fruit here and there, separating, peeling and arranging the lot on one plate. He pointed out a few favourites, as did Mycroft, and finally Alexander took the plate and carried it to the sofa. Greg followed quickly, taking the place next to him.

“Feed me,” Alexander said, after which Greg saw an eye roll, which was definitely Mycroft’s work. “Please?”

“Incorrigible…” Mycroft said.

“Nothing in you is against this. In fact you–”

Greg had the pleasure of seeing Mycroft’s hands cover his own mouth, keeping himself from speaking. It looked incredibly absurd. So much so, he couldn’t help but laugh. With tears in his eyes he took Mycroft’s hands into his and leaned in to kiss both of them gently, nipping at Mycroft’s lips as he retreated.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly what you’re thinking, darling,” he whispered into Mycroft’s ears, who sported a healthy blush.

Greg positioned the plate of fruit next to them on the sofa, then straddled Mycroft’s legs. As the other’s eyes widened he heard Alexander gasp and grinned. Piece by piece, he slowly fed the fruit to the man underneath, who had his eyes closed in bliss, head thrown back, licking the juice from Greg’s fingers. He sighed with every new flavour, moaned at the tangy sensations, curled his tongue around the sweet bits. With every piece, Greg could feel Mycroft’s erection growing underneath him and couldn’t refrain from grinding slowly against it.

As he fed a lychee to Alexander, the other groaned in delight. “I’ve never had a fresh one before,” he said. “Fuck me, that’s good…”

“Alright.”

“What?” Mycroft and Alexander asked at the same time, eyes blinking open.

“I said alright,” Greg repeated and slid down from Mycroft’s lap.

Neither of them had worn much to begin with on this Sunday morning, and what little clothing had separated them was soon gone. Greg let his hands glide over Mycroft’s legs, first teasingly, then harder, pushing them apart and up. He reached into the pocket of his discarded dressing gown and pulled a small bottle of lube from it. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“Did you honestly expect we wouldn't need it?” Greg asked.

“No, he didn’t,” Alexander asked for him. “Get on with it.”

There was something about having a pushy ghost answer for him, Mycroft thought and pulled himself into the background, letting Alexander have completely free roam of his body and all its sensations. The ghost thanked him with a pleasant rush of sensation through his body, making both of them moan in unison. Seconds later he felt Greg stroke his fingers over his entrance.

“Yes. Do it,” Alexander whispered and reached to hold his own legs open.

Greg leaned down and licked a long stripe along Alexander’s cock, and at the same time slipped two fingers in. The other was still relaxed and open from earlier this morning. The ghost had possessed Greg in the morning hours and had rimmed Mycroft for well over twenty minutes. As it was, he needed only little preparation, so Greg was lining up quickly.

“Have some of that,” Greg said and reached for a strawberry. He held it over Alexander’s mouth, and just as the other took a bite, he pushed in, making him and Mycroft cry out in unison.

“Greg,” he heard Mycroft plead, surfacing for a second.

“I know,” Greg replied and immediately settled into a slow rhythm, just like he know both of them liked.

The rest passed in a blur. He rocked Mycroft’s body, hearing Alexander’s moans, while feeding them the rest of the fruit piece by piece. Then he leaned forward and pinned Alexander’s wrists to the headrest of the sofa. With slow deliberation he licked off the juice that he had intentionally spilled over Alexander’s face and neck, until he could hear nothing but whimpers from underneath him. Alexander’s cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against both stomachs with every push, his legs were wrapped around Greg’s body, holding him ever closer in growing desperation.

Mycroft was sure he could pass out at any moment. He could feel every pleasure twice. His own body responded to Greg’s ministrations by straining towards him, by a heat that was spreading through him. Every bit of his skin was tingly with Alexander’s sensations, with the pure joy that the ghost was feeling, with the desire that was flooding his every thought. He wanted to plead Greg to get on with it, but he was hidden behind Alexander, and the unlikely restraint only served to heighten his enjoyment.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Alexander gasped and clenched around Greg. Greg growled and pulled out. Just as Alexander wanted to complain, he found himself turned around, knees on the floor. Greg was back inside him in seconds, pushing in as far as he could go, hands back on Alexander’s wrists, pinning him down.

“Fuck yes…” Alexander hissed and bucked into Greg, meeting his thrusts with an enthusiastic movement. They panted together, rutting, gasping, until Alexander finally cried out and came, shaking as he did. Mycroft was screaming with him, deliciously pinned, delightfully used. Greg followed them over in what seemed like mere moments.

“We’re doing this again for dinner,” Alexander said.

Mycroft felt him departing, leaving his body even more boneless. Greg collapsed on him, breathing heavily. After a while they looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh so hard they almost passed out.


End file.
